


My Problem is You Make Me Melt

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen makes a bet that changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semaphoredrivethru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/gifts).



> Loosely based on the movie _She's All That_. Title taken from "Have You Ever" by Incubus. Written in 2008.

Jensen cocked his head in greeting at Steve across the room and flashed a smile at Kristen, who winked and smiled back in a way that clearly said she was his for the taking. His own smile broadened. He might just take her up on it. But not now. Now, it was lunchtime, and Chris had pizza. He swaggered to their table and spun a chair around, straddling it even as he reached for a loaded slice. Chris lifted a hand to bump knuckles with him first, then they both dug in. He was vaguely disgusted by the noises they were both making, but _damn_. "Good pizza," he mumbled. Chris laughed.

"So, about that bet." Chris cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Nah, c'mon, man. I can't hang out with a loser." Jensen shoved more pizza into his mouth, because _god._ He was almost _whining_.

"You have to. Your rep's at stake, dude. You're the one who got publicly dumped." Chris was merciless.

"I'll survive, Chris. I mean, I could totally have Kristen. Or Allie." Jensen stopped when Chris waved a hand, secretly glad to be interrupted, because Chris was right. He was talking the talk, and Kristen was totally hot for him, but Danneel had humiliated him. Completely. He grumbled under his breath.

Chris stared at him silently, all the weight of high school popularity and manliness pressing on him through those eyes. Goddammit.

"Do I at least get to know who the loser is before I agree?" he finally asked. Chris was right. Fucking asshole.

The self-satisfied smirk that spread over Chris's face should have warned him before the fucker even opened his mouth. "That one. Jared." Chris cocked his head in the kid's direction, much as Jen had in Steve's just a few minutes before. But it wasn't in greeting, and Jared wasn't looking at Chris. Jared was slouched in a corner, one giant hand nearly covering the side of his face as it held up his head of messy brown hair. The other hand was busily sketching something, and he was completely ignoring the plate of mystery meat sitting in front of him.

Jensen eyed the kid disdainfully before turning back to Chris. "You have _got_ to be kidding. I thought I was making over a prom queen."

Chris snorted out a laugh. "You still can." He laughed harder. "Nah, although if you wanna make him king, that would work. You just gotta make him cool, man. It was too perfect to pass up. He falls over his own _feet_ , Jen. He's always drawing in that stupid book and he can't manage a meal without - yep. There he goes."

Jensen turned back just in time to see a fork full of something squishy tumble straight down the front of the kid's faded t-shirt. He buried his face in his hands as Chris roared with laughter. He was so screwed.

~~~~~

Jared had just enough time to think _not again_ when, yes, again, he was on hands and knees, hair in his eyes and his books and papers spread before him like so much scholarly vomit. He laughed softly, wryly to himself at the image and began to gather them up again. He ignored the smart ass comments he heard, so good now at tuning everyone else out that he had no idea someone had stooped to help him until a wide, tan hand reached into his field of vision. Slowly Jared followed the line of that hand up a strong forearm, sleeve rolled at the elbow, over yellow oxford cloth straining at the shoulders, then even further to see a wide, "I'm harmless" smile curving the lips of one Jensen Ackles. Jared was shocked to the core and fought to hide it, blowing the long bangs out of his eyes as he cocked an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter if you steal them. I have everything backed up on a flash drive."

Jensen's mouth fell open slightly and he managed to look hurt. "I just wanted to help, Jared."

Jared's other eyebrow rose and he sat back on his heels. "People like you don't want to 'just help' people like me." His lips curved, again without humor. "In fact, before now I'd've said you had no idea what my name was. Did you see it on my papers somewhere?"

"I knew your name," Jensen muttered. Jared wondered idly what the faint flush that bloomed over Jensen's cheeks meant, then shook off the thought. Jensen was pretty. Problem was, everyone knew he was, not least of all Jensen himself. And people who looked like Jensen never wanted people like Jared. To help. Never wanted to _help_ people like Jared. He fought the heat he could feel rising in his own cheeks and blew out a breath as he looked at Jensen.

"Sure." Jared knew his disbelief was clear in his tone and didn't really care. He took the thick sheaf of papers Jensen held out and managed a smile. "Well, then. Thanks." He grabbed the last book still on the floor and pushed himself to his feet, forcing himself to walk past Jensen without looking back. He knew he was imagining it, but he would swear he could feel Jensen's eyes on him even after he turned the corner.

~~~~~

"Ssssssteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-rike one," Chris said mockingly as he leaned one shoulder against the wall and smirked at Jensen, who stood staring in disbelief down the hallway. Pada-whatever his name was had actually _walked away from him_. Jensen forced an easy-going smile. He'd never had a problem making friends, not ever. He wasn't going to start having a problem now.

"It's early days, Kane. He'll come around."

"Keep telling yourself that, Jen. You? Are going down." Chris's grin widened as he pushed away from the wall and sauntered away.

~~~~~

"I'm going down." Jensen stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He could see the disbelief written all over his face. Mackenzie could see it too, and she laughed. Hard. He glared at her.

"What?" she giggled. "I could have told you Jared wouldn't fall for your bullshit. Not even a stupid cheerleader girl would believe you want to be friends with him."

He cocked an eyebrow at her in the mirror. "How would you know? Do you know Jared?"

She shrugged. "A little. Not well, but better than you do." She sniffed. "Obviously."

Turning away from the mirror to face her where she stood in the doorway, Jensen folded his arms and tried to stare her down. "You're my _sister_ , Kenz. Help me out here."

"No." She said it simply, completely unaffected by Jensen's big brother scowl. "You don't really want to be his friend. You're doing it for some other stupid reason, and I'd bet money Christian Kane is behind it." Her nose wrinkled in disgust, then her expression smoothed. "Jared's had enough problems, I'm not going to help you make things any worse."

Jensen tried to hold her gaze, but he couldn't do it, and his eyes shifted away guiltily.

"I _knew_ it!" she shrieked, smacking his chest hard. "You stupid jerk. I can't believe we're even related. Leave him alone, Jensen. Just, god." Mackenzie threw her hands up and shot him a look of utter loathing before she stalked away.

"Drama much?" he muttered under his breath. He wasn't hurting anyone. Jared would thank him for making him cool, if he could just get the stupid kid to give him the time of day. It was sort of working already, even without Jared's cooperation, because Jensen had gone out of his way to say hi every time their paths crossed - had gone out of his way to cross their paths - and people were noticing. Naturally. He was Jensen Ackles. People _always_ noticed the things he did. But it had been over a week, and Jared still wasn't even saying hi back.

~~~~~

Jared was beyond confused. No one had any idea why Jensen was suddenly paying attention to him. No one he asked had a clue, and he could see the confusion in the faces of those he hadn't asked. But they had started saying hi too, and smiling uncertainly. He wasn't popular by any means, but he was no longer ignored either. He didn't care about popularity; he'd given up on that a long time ago. Still, he couldn't deny that it was nice to be acknowledged in a non-derogatory way. He just wished he could relax enough to enjoy it instead of holding his breath waiting for the other shoe to drop. Jared rolled his eyes. If he'd been reduced to thinking in lame clichés, then clearly it was long past time he confronted Jensen. Forced the issue.

Since he couldn't seem to avoid Jensen lately, Jared wasn't at all surprised that it was Jensen he nearly knocked down as he pushed his way out of the library. Taking advantage of Jensen's surprise, Jared followed through and shoved him against the wall. It helped that he tripped over his own damn feet again and had to lean on the wall to keep from falling.

"What?" he growled, right in Jensen's face. The flash of something very like fear in Jensen's eyes was viscerally satisfying, and helped Jared ignore the fact that Jensen was very warm and very solid underneath him. And his eyes were so _green_. Okay, so maybe he wasn't doing that great at ignoring it. His stomach clenched, and he pushed away from the wall. Away from Jensen.

Jensen ran a hand through his hair as he straightened as well. He swallowed, and then Jared could almost _see_ the smug attitude settle over Jensen again. "What, what?" Jensen said, lips twitching.

Jared didn't smile back. "What do you want? What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone again? What did I do to attract your attention in the first place? Or is it just more proof that God hates me?" He forced himself to stand there, waiting, as the smile faded completely from Jensen's face.

"Wow. You _really_ don't like me." Jensen looked almost hurt. Jared resisted the urge to assure him that it wasn't true. Because honestly? It sort of was. Jared knew Jensen's type far too well to trust him.

"I don't _know_ you," Jared said. "And you don't know me. And up until a couple weeks ago, you were fine with that. I just - " Jared turned away and ran a hand through his own hair. "I want to know what changed." He turned his head to look back at Jensen. "What do you want?" he asked again.

Jensen shrugged. "I don't _want_ anything. I just realized I didn't know you and thought maybe I should change that." He smiled, and Jared was sure it was meant to be that "I'm harmless" one Jensen had given him before, and if Jared were anyone else, it might have worked. "I'm student body president, Jared. You're one of my students. Shouldn't I know you?" 

Jared stared at him for several long seconds, not quite sure Jensen had actually honestly said that. "You have got to be kidding." 

"Nope." Jensen shrugged again and his smile widened.

Literally stunned into silence, Jared simply stared. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything intelligent and closed his mouth again. Tried once more and still said nothing. Finally giving up, he turned and walked away, waving his hand in Jensen's direction in total and complete disbelief.

"I'll meet you out front after school and we'll go to the mall, yeah?" Jensen's voice floated after him, and Jared simply waved his hand again. Even he had no idea if the wave meant "yeah, sure, whatever" or "you have got to be fucking _kidding_ me".

~~~~~

Jensen waited until after four. Jared watched him from a third floor library window, watched him wave and smile as the other kids passed him on their way home, waves of teenagers that gradually slowed to a trickle, and then stopped completely. But he didn't leave. He sat on the hood of the Jeep and watched the front doors with seemingly endless patience. Jared couldn't quite believe the evidence of his own eyes, but there it was. Jensen had not been kidding. Whether or not they'd've actually gone to the mall, Jared didn't know. There was the possibility that it was an elaborate joke, that Jensen had intended to do something to humiliate him, but the longer Jensen waited, the more kids who laughed and joked with him as they passed by, the less Jared believed it.

Jared leaned his forehead against the window and sighed. He still didn't trust Jensen. But seeing what looked like disappointment on Jensen's face when he finally gave in and climbed off the Jeep, when there was no one around for Jensen to impress, Jared could almost feel his inner walls start to crumble. Almost.

~~~~~

Jared had ditched him. Jensen should have been livid but instead found himself more intrigued than angry. He was running out of time to win the bet and seemed no closer to success than he had when Chris had chosen Jared in the lunchroom, but instead of trying to think of new strategies Jensen was starting to wonder about Jared. What were the problems Mackenzie had mentioned? What was he always drawing in that stupid book of his? And most importantly, how was Jared able to resist the temptation of popularity by association that Jensen was openly offering? Most kids would kill to have the attention Jensen was giving Jared freely, but Jared seemed more willing to kill to be left alone. Well, kill was a strong word. But still. This was _high school_. Popularity was _everything_. What was Jared's problem?

Jensen cocked his head at Steve in greeting as he entered the lunchroom, and smirked at Chris as if to say 'watch this', then crossed to Jared's corner table. He set down the large pizza box he'd been carrying, startling Jared, drawing his attention away from his sketch book, which he quickly flipped shut.

"Hey," Jensen said, "can I sit here?" Without waiting for a response, Jensen spun a chair around and straddled it, then reached to open the box, releasing the mouth-watering scents of an extra-large supreme with everything but anchovies. He grabbed the largest slice and took huge bite.

Jared looked at the pizza, then down at the lump of grayish... something on his plate, and put his fork down with a slight grimace. "You're doing this because I didn't go to the mall with you."

Jensen shook his head and shoved the box a little closer to Jared's elbow. "Man, I'm gonna start thinking you hate me." Using his pizza to point at Jared in emphasis, he added, "I am not a punishment, Jared, I'm a reward." He flashed a grin filled with half-chewed pie, then finished what was in his mouth and swallowed. "Besides, I thought maybe if I fed your giant ass you'd feel obligated to actually talk to me."

Hesitantly taking a slice, almost as if he expected Jensen to change his mind, Jared slowly ate the whole piece before he said anything. "You're really serious about this."

"Yep." Jensen didn't look up, focused instead on choosing his next slice, which he ate with obvious enjoyment, making almost obscene sounds of pleasure.

Jared watched him with a mixture of amusement and disgust. "You're gross, dude."

"Yep." Jensen laughed, his expression inviting Jared to join in, and Jared, finally, did.

~~~~~

Jared couldn't believe it, but he found himself actually _liking_ Jensen. Popularity aside, Jensen was smart and funny. He didn't seem to take himself too seriously, mocking himself almost as often as he mocked everyone else. When he laughed, his whole face lit up, eyes crinkling at the corners. When he thought he was being especially clever, his eyes danced and a smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth. It made Jared want to kiss him until the smirk disappeared, until his eyes blazed green fire instead of being filled with glee.

Jared groaned quietly to himself. Talk about lame clichés. Green fire, indeed. But Jared could so clearly imagine it that it was almost as if he'd actually seen it. And Jared spent far too much time imagining it. He was imagining it again now, dammit. It was the middle of the night and he had three tests tomorrow and he desperately needed to rest but instead of sleeping he was awake and thinking about Jensen. They'd finally made it to the mall that afternoon, Jensen pointing out the shirts and jeans and shoes he thought Jared should buy. Jared had mocked every last one, but he now knew that Jensen's favorite color was bright yellow, that his favorite shoes were ridiculously expensive and his favorite jeans even more so. Jared had escaped explaining that he couldn't possibly afford even the laces on the shoes Jen insisted he needed, managing instead to convince him to get his own new shoes. He'd also talked Jensen into a dark green shirt. He'd managed not to drool when Jensen had tried it on, but only barely. Jared's hand slid down his stomach, into his boxers, and he curled his fingers around himself as he remembered what that fucking shirt had done for Jensen's eyes.

~~~~~

Jensen didn't think he'd be able to talk Jared into a trip to the mall two days in a row, and Chris had helpfully reminded him that morning that Jared still wasn't dressing the part. Jensen wasn't completely sure how much clothes really mattered in this whole "cool" thing, but they mattered. They definitely mattered, and Jared had to stop wearing those old t-shirts worn thin from, like, a billion washings. They still had stains in spite of all those spin cycles, and there were holes in most of their collars. Jared needed jeans too. He wore the same pair every day. Jensen knew it was the same pair because of the patched tear on the left shin. The hems were frayed and ended almost an inch higher than really they needed to. His shoes were a disaster, although he at least had more than one pair. He had white store brand cross trainers for gym, and faded black sneakers, and a pair of flip-flops. The most pressing problem - and dude, that was so totally saying something - was Jared's hair. It looked like he'd hacked it off himself with a pair of dull scissors and no mirror at least three months ago. It was _so_ way past time for a real haircut.

Jensen brushed his fingers through his own hair as he looked himself over in the bathroom mirror during the break between history and English, and he realized that not all hope was lost. He was wearing the green shirt that Jared had talked him into, and it looked really good on him, even if he did say so himself. Clearly the kid had _some_ small shred of fashion sense.

He spent a little too long admiring himself in the mirror and was late for English. 

~~~~~

Jared swore under his breath and quickly looked down at his lunch when he saw Jensen stroll into the lunchroom. He was in the green shirt, and Jared wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look Jensen in the eyes again after last night. He'd been imagining Jen for days, yes - but he hadn't given in and jacked off to the images until last night. Because of that stupid shirt, and how, impossibly, it made Jensen's eyes even greener. He focused on simply breathing and hoped like hell Jensen would eat with Chris and Steve or Kristen - no, not Kristen - but the guys, and give him a break and let him forget the way Jensen's hand felt on his shoulder, and the way he'd imagined it would feel on his dick.

"Hey, man."

Jared almost dropped his head onto his plate. He was starting to think God really did hate him. "Jensen."

"So, I was thinking - dude, that mess can't possibly be more interesting than me. C'mon."

Taking a deep breath first, Jared finally looked away from his plate and up at Jensen. He could feel the color crawling up his throat and over his cheeks, but he met those deep green eyes almost challengingly. Jensen's eyes widened, then a smirk began to form on those perfect lips. Jared bit the inside of his cheek and mentally cursed a blue streak. _What, the eyes weren't enough?_

Wonder of wonders, Jensen didn't comment on the splotchy red that Jared knew from experience was clear and obvious. He just slouched back in his chair and smirked. "I need you to help me out with something, are you busy after school?"

Jared lifted an eyebrow. "You need my help? You're joking, right? You're getting a better grade than I am in all our classes except art, and that's only because I can draw and you can't, and Ms Gamble will recognize my style so I can't do your final project for you."

Jensen snorted out a laugh. "Art's a filler, I only need to pass, and she can't fail me for having no talent. Especially since I totally rock in everything else. No, it's not school stuff, it's this chick."

As Jensen went on to explain that there was an older girl, out of high school even, who worked at a local salon who totally was into him, only he wasn't completely sure and wanted Jared's opinion on if she was hot for him or not, so he needed Jared to go with him to check her out, it occurred to Jared with a vague sense of shock that Jensen didn't know Jared was gay. He wasn't sure why he'd thought Jensen would know, because when it came right down to it Jared was still a nobody and mostly in the closet. But the fact remained that Jared was gay, he wanted Jensen more every day, and Jensen was both straight and clueless.

"Jensen," Jared said, trying not to laugh at himself. Jensen wouldn't get the joke and Jared couldn't possibly explain, but damn. How did he always manage to make his life harder? He hadn't even been _doing_ anything, and wham! "Jensen, what makes you think I'd be any help whatsoever?" Jared leaned in and lowered his voice. He wasn't ashamed, exactly, but neither did he want anyone to overhear. "I've never dated a girl. I don't understand them at all."

Jensen grinned and smacked Jared's arm companionably. "Guys never understand girls. It's part of the whole thing, you know? The feminine mystique."

Jared had to laugh at that. "Have you even read that book? Because I don't think that's what she meant."

"Nah." Jensen shrugged and laughed too. "But it doesn't matter. It's what I mean. So, come with me. She's working tonight."

"Why don't you take Chris?" Jared's eyes slid sideways, catching Chris watching them. His eyes quickly dropped. There was something weird about that. Chris was always watching them with a smirk, but he had yet to join them, and Jensen never took Jared to "their" table. If Jensen really wanted to be friends, shouldn't they hang out with Jensen's other friends too? Not that Jared wanted to. Unlike Jensen, Chris seemed to take himself completely seriously and Jared had never heard him say a good word about anybody. Not that he'd spoken to Chris personally, and he'd thought the same of Jensen before he really talked to him, but still. A sick feeling of unease curled through his stomach, but he pushed it away, and then Jensen put a warm hand on his wrist and he forgot the feeling entirely.

"Chris... " Jensen said, then hesitated. His thumb moved absently over the side of Jared's wrist and Jared nearly swallowed his tongue. Jensen's fingers were long and elegant, his hand and wrist wide and strong, and Jared stared at it covering his own hand and helplessly imagined those fingers sliding over his stomach. He almost couldn't hear the rest of Jensen's statement over the roaring in his ears. "Chris doesn't think a girl's worth paying attention to unless she's a cheerleader. He won't be any help."

Jared pulled his hand free, almost wincing at the sense of loss as he did. He put both hands in his lap and breathed in slowly, trying to think. Trying to resist the urge to jump Jensen from across the table. "Um. But, er, she's older." Jared's voice sounded rough and he swallowed. "Doesn't older trump cheerleader?"

Looking up, Jared caught a fleeting look of consternation on Jensen's face, but it was gone so fast he wasn't completely sure he'd really seen it. "If you can't come, then whatever. It's cool." Jensen shrugged like it was no big deal and still managed to look hurt that Jared wouldn't help him. Jared sighed.

"Sure, Jen," he said quietly. He was in deep trouble. He didn't think he could tell Jensen no anymore, about anything, and only hoped Jensen never realized how _much_ Jared felt. "I can go if you want." Jared managed a wry smile. "But don't get pissy with me when I'm not any help, because I've warned you in advance, so it's all on your head."

"Oh, whatever," Jensen laughed. "I've been warned, got it."

~~~~~

Jensen leaned against his Jeep as he waited for Jared after school and thought about lunch. Jared had turned flaming red, in splotches even, and it had made Jensen want to hug him close and tease the reason out of him, and god. Jensen didn't hug and tease anyone but his sister, and he even hadn't done that with her for awhile. He didn't do that shit, especially not with other guys. Not that way - with something soft and girly curling in his stomach and fucking _fondness_ under it all. And damn, Jared was sharp. He hadn't wanted to go, had been totally distracted, and had still zeroed in on the weakness in Jensen's argument. Older totally trumped cheerleader, and if he really were into Alexis, Chris would be the first one there to check her out. But Alexis was his cousin, and he'd enlisted her help to get something done with Jared's hair. It was long past time he started on the physical changes necessary for this stupid bet. He was lucky his favorite cousin was a kickass stylist at the most exclusive salon in town, and that he was her favorite cousin too. She'd agreed to a cut and style but could only fit them in this afternoon, otherwise he might have let Jared off the hook for a day or so.

Jared pushed out the front door, tripped, but caught himself before he actually fell. That warm, girly _something_ spread through him again. Jensen stood up and did a slow shrug, stretching out his neck and back muscles as he shook the feeling off. He waved so Jared would see him, and when Jared's face lit up, dimples digging deep into lean cheeks, that warmth came back and pooled low in his gut. Jensen clenched his teeth, then forced himself to relax his jaw and smile, waiting until Jared was within easy earshot before he spoke. "C'mon, man, I have appointments for us."

Both smile and steps faltered. "Us?" Jared came to a halt a couple feet away from the Jeep, looking as though Jensen had suddenly started speaking Chinese, or something. "I can't - I mean. I'm good. I don't want a haircut, Jen."

"You don't want a hot chick's hands in your hair? Dude, she gives _scalp massages_." Jensen stepped forward, leaned in and lowered his voice as he curled his hand around Jared's arm just above the elbow. "I mean. I pop a boner every time, and she's my, er. Heh." Jensen bit his lip and mentally cursed himself for the near slip. He'd almost blown the cover story. Looking at Jared, though, Jensen relaxed. He didn't seem to have noticed. In fact, Jared seemed a little dazed as he stared down at Jensen's fingers on his arm. He looked up again and met Jensen's eyes, and Jensen could feel his own eyes widen. Jared's pupils had dilated wildly. That strange feeling spread from his stomach up to his chest as he stared, and his hand felt... weird.

Jared stumbled back a couple steps, breaking Jensen's hold on his arm. "Sorry, I - what was that? Oh. Yeah." Jared huffed out a laugh, but his eyes stayed huge. "Haircut. I don't -"

"Jared, please. I'll look stupid dragging my friend in there to watch me get my hair cut. I mean, dude. We aren't _girls_." Jensen tried to catch Jared's eyes again, but the kid wouldn't look at him. He was looking at his fingers as they played with the frayed hem of his t-shirt, and a light suddenly went on somewhere in the back of Jensen's mind. The school lunches, the ratty clothes, the really bad hair, the keen eye for really good clothes when _someone else was buying_ \- Jared couldn't _afford_ it. Jensen tried to grapple with the shocking concept of not being able to buy whatever he wanted and come up with some alternate plan that would still get Jared in that stupid salon, all at the same time. His brain helpfully supplied the image of a fast food marquee that said, "Two for one."

"What?" Jared looked up at that, and Jensen noticed for the first time that his face was a little too thin. Not starving-child-in-Africa thin, but it was there, noticeable once he actually _looked_. Jensen had to think back and remind himself what they'd been talking about. Was Jared really _that_ poor?

"Um. Right, I have this, this thing." Jensen didn't roll his eyes, but god, he wanted to. This was so stupid. "A coupon?" He thought that's what they were called, and he must have been right, because Jared looked less uncomfortable and nodded. "A coupon, and so we can both get haircuts for the cost of one."

Jared grabbed his left elbow with his right hand and shifted his weight, staring at Jensen through his too-long bangs. "Well, okay. How much is one? So I can pay half."

 _Shit._ Alexis was ridiculously expensive, even he thought so. "Well, that's the other thing." Jensen shrugged. This was much _much_ harder than he'd bargained for. Chris _owed_ him. This was above and beyond. Jensen thought about just giving up, telling both Jared and Chris that it was over and going back to not trying to fix Jared every damn day, and his heart clenched at the thought of never talking to Jared again. He looked at Jared standing there, saw him start to fidget and realized he actually _liked_ Jared.

"What other thing?" Jared raised an eyebrow. "Jensen?"

It occurred to Jensen that he'd been silent, thinking, for far too long. "Sorry, I just. Yeah." Jensen frantically tried to think of something Jared would believe that would just get this haircut the hell over with. "My mom! She, I mean." He shrugged again. "Already paid for it."

Jared's other eyebrow rose and he stared at Jensen for forever, until Jensen wanted to fidget and start talking to fill the silence. He was pretty sure Jared wasn't buying this, but then Jared nodded slowly. "Okay. So, your mom paid for your haircut already, with this girl you like, and you have a coupon for a two-for-one, so you want me to go with you and get the other haircut from this girl, so I can tell you if I think she's hot for you. Is that right?"

It sounded almost stupid when Jared laid it out like that. Jensen sighed. "Yeah, Jared, that's right. I already feel sort of stupid about this, I mean. She's awesome, and I just - can we just go? Please?" Jensen ran a hand through his hair and turned away. He was going to beat the shit out of Chris tomorrow, no lie.

"Sure, Jen. " Jared's voice was soft, and there was something in it Jensen couldn't quite decipher. If Jared laughed at him, this whole thing was over. Bet or not. Even if he _did_ like the giant dork.

~~~~~

"You're _kidding_." Alexis stared at Jensen, eyes wide, and Jensen could literally see the laugh bubbling up, ready to burst out.

"No," Jensen said from between gritted teeth. "And don't you _dare_ laugh at me. This is so completely not funny."

"It really, _really_ is." Alexis choked back the laugh, though. "Jen, you've got to stop letting Chris bait you. C'mon - you've seen Back to the Future, right? He's your Needles." When Jensen just stared at her with a stony expression, she sighed. "I'll totally do you both for free. I mean, it's worth it to meet this kid. Where is he?"

"He's getting burgers. I think he thinks I'm insane, but at least he didn't argue over the food." Jensen sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Lex, I think - I mean. I like this kid. He's sharp, and he's really nice. He's just had a tough break, you know? But I have to win this bet, I've put too much time into it now."

She smirked at him. "Now, tell me again - what did you tell him about me?"

Jensen glared, hard, but she only waited expectantly, so he growled, "I told him I thought you were into me and I needed him to see what he thought - Lex, _stop_."

"I can't!" Alexis collapsed into a chair in a fit of giggles. "Oh god, Jensen. Am I supposed to act all lovestruck?" She screwed up her face in an exaggeratedly besotted expression. "Oh, Jensen," she cooed in a falsetto that made him cringe, "your eyes! They're so green, and your eyelashes are so long. You have the most beautiful lips..." She dissolved into more giggles.

"Oh my god. Lex, that was disgusting, knock it off." Jensen was torn between frustrated anger and an answering tug of amusement. He gave in and let his lips curve. He'd never been able to stay mad at anyone for long, especially not Lex, and it was kind of funny when she put it that way. "No, don't you dare act like that." His faint smile became a full-fledged grin and he lightly kicked her foot with his own. "You're welcome to moon over him, though - he's got pretty eyes too. And you'll die over his dimples."

Alexis stopped laughing and looked up at Jensen, one eyebrow raised, but whatever she was going to say - and Jensen really didn't want to hear it - was lost when Jared pushed the door open, carrying a large bag from the burger joint a couple blocks away. Jensen couldn't help but grin back when Jared smiled at him. "Hey, man, took you long enough."

Jared's smile was a little shy as he headed toward them. "There was a line, sorry. I hope the burgers are worth it."

Jensen reached for the bag. "They totally are. You've never had them? They're my favorite." Jensen dug out one of the loaded burgers and unwrapped it. Cheap burgers were easy to fill up on and okay once in awhile, but these were primo burgers, thick meat and all the toppings, grilled and mouth-watering. And pricey. Jensen could have smacked himself. It was unlikely Jared could afford top quality fast food when he couldn't even afford jeans that fit. Hurriedly he gestured at Alexis. "This is Alexis. Alexis, Jared."

"Hi!" Alexis stood up and took Jared's hand in hers with a smile. Her eyes slowly trailed down his thin frame and then up to meet his gaze. Her smile sharpened, and Jensen suddenly wanted to turn around and get Jared out of there. He loved her, he really did, but Alexis ate innocent little boys (well, not little, but still) like Jared for breakfast. She turned to smile at Jensen and winked as she purred, "I'm going to do him first."

Jensen opened his mouth to protest, but Lex put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, into the chair behind him. "You just eat your burger, Jen. I'll take good care of your friend."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," he muttered, but he took a huge bite as he watched his cousin lead his friend away.

~~~~~

Jared leaned back as directed, closing his eyes as the warm water washed over his hair. He'd been cutting his own hair for ages, and he really couldn't remember the last time someone else had washed his hair for him. He'd had no idea it would feel so good, even before Alexis began the promised scalp massage. He moaned softly and heard her chuckle in response, so he opened his eyes. She was smiling down at him. "Will you marry me, Alexis?"

She laughed again, clearly delighted. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

The smile faded from his lips as he looked up into her eyes. "Actually, I didn't think I'd ever say that to any girl."

Her fingers stopped working his scalp for a moment as she studied his face. "You're gay," she said, and it wasn't a question.

"Yeah," he breathed out, closing his eyes again. His lips quirked. "Jen hasn't figured that out yet, though, and I'm not sure how he'll react." His eyes popped open again as he asked, "Would you rather not cut my hair now? I mean, I guess I don't know how you feel about it either."

"Don't be silly," she said, still smiling. "I mean, come on. Most of the guys I've worked and studied with are total flamers, and they're some of my best friends." Her smile faded a little as she continued, "I don't know how Jen will feel about it, though. He puts too much stock in what Chris thinks, in what the popular kids want." She shrugged and started working the shampoo through his hair again. "He hasn't figured out yet that Chris is an asshole and that popularity won't last after high school."

Jared snorted out a laugh. "Obviously you've met Chris." He sobered and watched her for several seconds. "You... aren't interested in Jen. Not _that_ way."

"No." Alexis grinned widely. "I love him dearly and have nearly all his life. And he's grown up gorgeous, definitely. But once you've changed a kid's diapers, you really don't want back into his pants again. Sit up, honey."

Laughing, Jared sat up. Alexis dried his hair enough that he wasn't dripping water, then draped a dry towel over his head. He rubbed it over his hair absently as he looked up at her from under the edge of it. "Does he know you aren't interested?"

Alexis studied him for a moment, then sighed and shook her head. "He knows. Come on, back to my station."

"Wait, Alexis - don't..." Jared pulled the towel off his head and over his face. God.

"No worries. He won't hear it from me." She laughed and pulled his hand - and the towel - away from his face, her smile so kind that Jared couldn't help a smile in response as he murmured a soft 'thanks' and followed her across the salon.

~~~~~

"He's sweet, Jen. I like him too." Alexis bent over and worked shampoo through Jensen's hair, using her nails to lightly scrape his scalp. Jensen sighed softly with pleasure, then hissed, eyes flying open again as Alexis dug her nails into his head, just shy of causing pain. "Don't get too comfy, boy."

"Fine," Jensen grumbled. He gave her a dirty look. "You like him. What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just - I don't want you to hurt him, Jen. He likes you. I really like him. You were right - he's funny and he's smart. I think he'd be devastated if he knew he was just a bet."

Unease and not a small amount of guilt curled in Jensen's stomach, and it made him scowl at her. "You don't even know him. You talked to him for what, twenty minutes?"

"Don't get pissy with me, Jen. You know I'm right, and that's why you're being bitchy. Knock it off." She flexed her fingers, digging her nails in again. She met his angry eyes unflinchingly. "You're a good guy. You don't have to do what Chris tells you to. That's all I'm saying."

Jensen sighed and managed not to pout. Barely. He'd loved Alexis all his life and sometimes it was hard not to revert to being childish when she gave him a smack-down, especially when he deserved it.  
Dammit. "I know, Lex. I have no intention of hurting him."

"But what happens when the bet is over, Jensen?" Alexis studied his face as she rinsed the last of the shampoo out of his hair, then shook her head as she sat him up and dried him enough for the trip back to her chair.

Jensen had no answer.

~~~~~

There were times when Jensen actually forgot about the bet. Forgot that he was supposed to be making Jared over. Forgot that Jared was a clumsy loser who spilled his lunch every day and didn't seem to have any friends.

It was getting easier to forget.

Jared was _blossoming_ at Jensen's side. It embarrassed the hell out of Jensen to even think in those words, but he couldn't find another phrase that really fit. It started with the haircut. Alexis laughed at him when he told her he'd had no idea what a difference a haircut could make, but it was true. Instead of a ragged, uneven shaggy bowl cut, Jared's hair was shaped and layered, the ends just covering the tips of his ears, with a little length in the back that curled at the nape of his neck. And it looked soft. More than once, Jensen realized his fingers were actually itching to touch it. So far so good - he'd refrained. He told himself it was like ruffling his little brother's hair, but he still didn't touch, and still didn't quite believe it either.

Jared clearly knew it looked good, and he was standing a little taller. Or make that a _lot_ taller. Jen had known, in an abstract sort of way, that Jared had a few inches on him. After the new look, though, Jared stopped hunching as he crept along the walls through the school hallways. He stopped slouching so much at lunch and in class. He was a fucking _giant_ , and even Chris was watching him with something almost approaching respect.

It helped that Jared had stopped wearing his ratty, stained t-shirts too. He'd found several button down shirts that, although faded, were clean. They fit better, had kept their shape better than the t-shirts had, and they showed off the width of Jared's shoulders. Which Jensen didn't notice at _all_ , any more than he'd noticed that Jared had slim hips and a really nice ass. Which was showcased in jeans that Jensen hadn't seen before the haircut but which were clearly not new. They fit Jared a lot better, even if they were a little too long, which, dude. Where had Jared found jeans too long for a gigantor like him?

"Well?" Jensen kicked Jared's foot but didn't look at him, too focused on his players on the big screen in front of them to glance away.

"Huh?" Jared _did_ look away, and Jensen cackled as his QB ran the ball in for a touchdown.

"Dude, you are way too easily distracted." Jensen grinned broadly at Jared and nudged him with an elbow. "I mean, I know you said you've never played Madden before, but you'll never learn how if you don't pay _attention_."

Jared shook his head and gave Jensen that look, the one that said quite clearly _you are such a dork_. The one with laughter lurking in his eyes. Jensen rubbed his stomach absently. He was not old enough for regular heartburn, seriously. But he was getting it a lot lately - must be all the pizza he was feeding Jared. A tiny voice in the back of his mind sneered, _heartburn doesn't make you shiver, moron._ He ignored it.

"It completely wasn't my fault," Jared complained. He nudged Jensen back, elbow poking into Jensen's ribs. " _You_ distracted me. And 'well' what? Did you even have a question or were you just trying to mess up my game?"

"You do not need my help to mess up your game," Jensen said seriously, then ruined it by snickering as Jared rolled his eyes. "Nah, I was just wondering where you found jeans too big for your long-ass legs, Sasquatch." Jensen nudged Jared again, shooting him a sideways smile that faded as he saw the pain in Jared's eyes. "What? Jared?"

Jared shook his head. He licked his lips and hesitated, then said softly, "They were my brother's."

Jensen turned more fully toward Jared, pulling one leg up on the couch and resting his elbow on the back cushions. "Were? What - what happened, Jared?"

"He, uh," Jared huffed out a soft not-laugh and shook his head again before he looked up at Jensen and shrugged. "Died. Couple years ago now, when Mom did. They were in a car accident." Jared looked away, back at the television, although Jensen was sure he wasn't seeing the paused game there. "Jeff was taller than I am."

"Jared, man, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Jensen felt awkward. He wanted to... hug Jared? _Dude_. But he did. Even if he wasn't sure how, or how Jared would take it. Jensen pulled his upper lip between his teeth slowly and then reached out. He checked himself at the last second and simply squeezed Jared's shoulder instead of sliding his own arm around it.

"How would you? It's not like I talk about it, and you didn't know me then." Jared managed a real smile, if a small one, meeting Jensen's eyes again. "I just miss him, a lot, you know? Sometimes I miss him more than Mom, and I wonder what he'd..." Jared's voice trailed off and he shook his head again. "Never mind."

"It's okay." Jensen squeezed again and let go, fingers sliding reluctantly away from the warmth of Jared's body. "Wonder what he'd what?"

Jared shot Jensen a considering look, and Jensen suddenly knew he wasn't going to get the whole truth. A faint shiver worked down his spine as he stared into Jared's eyes, and Jensen thought maybe he didn't want the whole truth. "I wonder what he'd think of me. How I, I mean. Turned out."

Jensen managed a grin as he turned back to the TV, grabbing his controller. "He was your brother, dude. He loved you."

With a blinding grin, Jared grabbed his own controller and slumped back into the couch. "Yeah," he said. "He did. Thanks, Jensen."

"Sure, kid." Jensen snorted as Jared rolled his eyes, and Jared's quarterback was suddenly flying down the field.

~~~~~

Megan watched Jared as he smoothed the tails of his shirt - Jeff's shirt - over the hips of Jeff's jeans one more time. He could literally feel the worry she was trying so hard to hide, and he turned away from the bathroom mirror to pull her into a hard hug. "It's okay, Meggie, it's just a party."

She hugged him back, and it was a measure of her concern that she didn't tell him not to call her Meggie. "With Jensen Ackles, Jared. And Chris Kane will be there, and Steve and Kristen and Allie and all the popular jerks who wanted nothing to do with you a couple of months ago."

He gave her an extra squeeze and then pulled back to look down into her eyes, one hand lightly brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I don't trust them, Megan, don't worry. I just - " He blew out a breath and tried a smile. "I can't not go, you know?"

Megan searched his face. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Jared automatically looked around for their dad, to be sure no one would hear, even though he knew Gerald wasn't home yet. "Megan," he said warningly. "Don't say that."

"You are," she said, eyes widening. "Jared, what are you _thinking_?" 

"I _like_ him, Meg. I don't mean that way, although, yeah," he said, cheeks warming at the admission, "I mean that way too. But just, you know, he's funny. And he's smart, and he's not mean, not when he's not around Chris and it's just us."

"But tonight it's not going to be just you two." Megan bit her lip. "I know you're awesome, Jay, and I love you, and I know that none of those kids know what they've been missing by ignoring you. So don't take this the wrong way, but why is Jensen being nice to you? What does he want?"

Jared shook his head. That was the million dollar question, wasn't it? "I have no idea. He says nothing." With a rueful shrug, Jared said, "I don't believe that, there had to be _something_ that got this whole thing started, but now I think he likes me. We hang out all the time, and I can see something in his face, he's just, I don't know. _Different_ when he's with me. More real."

"Does he know about you?"

Jared was shaking his head no before Megan even finished speaking. "No, and I don't plan on telling him either. I don't want him to feel weird about it."

The corner of Megan's mouth kicked up in a smile. "You really don't trust him."

"Not yet," Jared agreed. "I want to, but. I don't know."

Megan nodded, then reached forward to smooth the shirt again herself. "You look good, big brother. Watch yourself."

"Thanks, Meggie. Stop worrying." He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Don't wait up."

He could feel her eyes on his back as he loped down the stairs, but all she said was, "Don't call me that!"

~~~~~

Jared was seriously drunk. Jensen snorted as he took another healthy swallow of his own beer. He wouldn't have thought someone that big would get that wasted that fast, but Jared evidently wasn't a big drinker. Or maybe he was just a complete lightweight. Either way, he was smashed, cheeks flushed and arms gesticulating wildly, even though nothing he said was making any sense at all. Jensen stopped listening to the words themselves and instead just enjoyed the rumble of Jared's voice and the sheer _life_ in his eyes. Jared smiled, wide and beautiful, dimples digging deep into his cheeks, and Jensen felt his gut clench, a shiver working down his spine. He forced his eyes away from Jared's face so he could look into his beer, because damn. There had to be something wrong with his beer. Or maybe he was just more drunk than he'd realized.

Suddenly Jared's hand grabbed his wrist roughly, almost spilling what was left in his plastic cup. "Jensen," Jared said, clearly trying to whisper. "Jensen, where's the john?"

"It's just - " Jensen looked up into Jared's eyes. They were nearly all black, his pupils dilated wildly with only a thin rim of hazel visible. There was no way Jared was going to make it up the stairs and down the hall without tripping over his own feet, not when he couldn't manage not to trip sober. And Jensen was the one who'd let him get drunk. "Come on," he said instead, pushing himself up. He closed his eyes for just a second as the room spun. He was totally drunker than he'd thought. He snorted out a laugh as he helped Jared stand up. "I'll show you, man."

Jared beamed at him, the joy in that smile almost painful to see. "You're a good friend, Jen," he slurred. "M'best."

"Yeah, I'm awesome," Jensen said dully. Fucking bet. Jensen shook his head and patted Jared on the chest, then led him slowly through the mass of people and into the kitchen. With a glance around to make sure no one had followed them, Jensen opened the door that hid a flight of stairs. This was Chris's house, and most people weren't allowed upstairs, but Jen was, and while there was a line at the downstairs bathroom, there was not only no line upstairs, there were no other people. Jensen got Jared standing in place in front of the toilet and then left him alone, although he didn't completely shut the door. He didn't trust Jared not to fall down.

Leaning against the wall just outside the door, Jensen closed his eyes, feeling the world slowly spin around him. He enjoyed this part of being drunk, the hazy off-balance feeling. Much more drunk and he was puking up everything he'd eaten for about three days, but this - this was nice. His lips curved slowly and he started to snicker. He was vaguely aware of the sound of Jared relieving himself, the toilet flushing and then water running in the sink. Trust Jared to actually wash his hands even when he was drunk out of his mind. Jensen could feel the smile on his face go fond. He really, really liked Jared. His eyes slowly opened and Jared was right there, right next to him, looming over him in the gray darkness of the hallway. "Hey."

"Jen," Jared said softly. His eyes were wide, wide enough that Jensen thought he might fall in and drown in them, then Jared's fingertips brushed over the smile that hadn't yet faded. For some reason, Jensen didn't move. Didn't knock Jared's hand away. He simply leaned against the wall and looked up into Jared's eyes. "Oh, Jen."

Suddenly Jared was gone, and it took Jensen too long to realize that Jared hadn't fallen or disappeared. He'd instead dropped to his knees, and Jensen could feel those long fingers fumbling at the button fly of his jeans. "Jared? What are you -"

"Shh," Jared said, the sound of his voice riding over the hiss Jensen made as Jared's fingers stroked his dick through his boxers. "Shh, s'ok. Be good, I swear." Jared leaned in and _breathed_ on him, lips pressed to a suddenly very interested part of Jensen. Jensen's head pressed back against the wall, his mind spinning faster as the blood beat thick through his veins. Jared was right already. It felt good. Jensen was absently aware of his jeans being tugged down over his hips, but there really wasn't much room in his head for anything more than _mouth on my dick_.

And god, Jared's hair really was that soft. Jensen's fingers were buried in soft brown strands, and when had his hands even moved? He should stop this, he thought hazily. They weren't gay, for crying out loud, and Jared was his _friend_ , and yeah, they were drunk, but there were a lot of girls downstairs who would gladly make out with them, because he was Jensen Ackles and Jared was too adorable to be real, and holy fucking _god_.

Jensen banged his head lightly against the wall and made a keening needy sound that would have embarrassed the hell out of him if his dick hadn't been in Jared's mouth. His _dick_ was in Jared's _mouth_ and nothing had _ever_ felt as good in his life. Jared's tongue slurped around the round head and then he sucked at it, and Jensen felt a hint of teeth that sent a charge straight up his spine. Jared was tasting and exploring and fucking _humming_ as if Jensen's dick was a gourmet feast and he was starving. He was pretty sure Jared had never done this before, but that would mean he was some kind of cock sucking genius, which, dude. 

More of those sounds were coming out of his mouth now, and Jensen clenched his teeth to try to stop them. Jared's hand cupped his balls and Jensen gasped out loud as his hips stuttered, trying to fuck Jared's face. He could _feel_ Jared gag on his dick but he couldn't help it. His hands clenched in Jared's hair and he moaned. "Jared," he managed, "Jared, I'm gonna - oh _fuck_." And then he was, he was coming already, his entire body shaking as he shot down Jared's throat. And Jared was frantically swallowing, tongue stroking Jensen's overly sensitive flesh as soon as he could. Jensen could feel Jared's hands tremble against his hips. He didn't think he could move ever again. That was his reason for not running away when Jared fucking _crawled_ up his body, panting and whispering his name frantically. Well, not that he'd run away, of course.

Jared mewled and buried his face in Jensen's neck, pressed against him chest to knees. Jensen felt Jared move, rub against his hip, and realized Jared was hard as a rock seconds before Jared _bit_ him and came. Right in his jeans.

~~~~~

Chris stepped back, further into the shadows, even though he really didn't think either one - either _boy_ \- was aware enough of anything but each other to even notice him. He'd been on his way up to the bathroom, snickering because this was _his_ house and _he_ didn't have to wait in a stupid line to take a leak, when he heard some serious porno moans coming from just outside the john. He'd been totally ready to walk right up and smirk, maybe cuff someone on the back of the head for _getting_ head in the off-limits part of the house without telling him first, but then he'd come close enough to see who it was. Jensen, head thrown back and eyes wide and blind like he was seeing God, and Jared on his knees sucking Jen's brain out through his dick. _Jared_.

Chris's hands tightened into fists. So Jared wasn't just a freaking clumsy giant without a clue or a friend, he was a fucking _fag_ too. Jensen and Chris were popular, the right kids with the right friends and the right clothes, and Jared was _nothing._ Nobody. He'd prove it, too.


	2. Part Two

Jensen was freaking out. Yeah, he'd been _drunk_ , but he knew he hadn't imagined Jared on his knees. Sucking his dick. Jensen shuddered and stood up to pace, ignoring the looks Mackenzie was giving him. He already knew she thought he was weird. His hands grabbed at his hair. It had been the best orgasm he'd ever had, too, although that was possibly the beer. He wasn't gay. It had just been - they'd just been drunk. That was all. It wouldn't happen ever again.

It wouldn't happen again because he was done with this stupid bet. He'd tell Chris on Monday that it was over. It was over, and Chris could go fuck himself. High school wasn't the end of the road, it was just high school. So what if he wasn't the most popular kid for the last few months of school? He'd be at college in the fall with thousands of people who'd never even heard of Madison High.

Jensen felt much calmer at the thought, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The bet was over and he wouldn't have to worry about it any more. And he'd never talk to Jared again. Jensen covered his mouth with a hand as he ran to the bathroom and threw up.

~~~~~

Jensen was waiting for Chris at his locker first thing Monday morning. He nodded his head at Chris, hands shoved in his jeans pockets and shoulders hunched as he leaned against the wall. He didn't even say hey first, just said, "I'm not doing the bet any more."

Chris slammed his locker open so hard Jensen's ears rang at the sound of metal crashing against metal. "C'mon, Jen," Chris said, and there was something funny in his voice. "The bet's going so well, you're totally going to win it and reclaim your status."

Jensen shrugged. "My status doesn't seem to be hurting any," he said. "If it was this whole bet wouldn't be working at all. I just - I'm done."

Chris glared. "Sure, okay. Just tell me why. Give me one solid, legitimate reason why, and it can be over."

"I, no!" Jensen could feel his face turning red and he glared back at Chris. It was none of Chris's business _why_. "Look, I'm just tired of it, it's stupid and childish."

"You tell me _why_ ," Chris hissed, "or you follow through and finish the damn thing, or I will tell everyone about the bet, and how lame you are, what a fucking loser Jared is. Do you think your _status_ would hold up if everyone knew you didn't have the balls to finish this?"

"Whoa!" Jensen pulled his hands free of his pockets and held them up, palms out. "You are _way_ too invested in this bet, dude. It was just a stupid game."

Chris grinned triumphantly and pulled his books out of his locker before slamming it shut again, but there was something nasty in his eyes. "Well. If it's so stupid, there's no reason for you not to finish it."

~~~~~

Jared hadn't slept much, other than passing out after Jensen got him home, and he was having a hard time staying awake. He stumbled through his morning classes barely aware of what was going on, and was both relieved and terrified when it was finally lunch time. What would Jensen say? Would he say anything at all? Jared couldn't remember much of Friday night's party but that impromptu blow job was seared into his brain. He could still feel the hard floor against his knees and Jensen's dick on his tongue, still taste salt and musk and need.

He didn't bother even going into the cafeteria. He was sure he'd throw up if he tried to eat anything. Instead he headed outside and found a quiet corner not far from the patio area next to the lunchroom. Back to a concrete wall, Jared sat with his forehead on his knees and both arms wrapped around his legs. Whatever insane reason had been behind Jensen's sudden attention didn't really matter, not any more. Jensen had become his best friend, and Jared only really appreciated him now that it was, in all probability, over. Jared had fucked up big time. He couldn't even blame the alcohol, not entirely. He'd been wanting to _touch_ Jensen for weeks. Months. Far longer even than their short-lived friendship. Being drunk had just removed his ability to keep his fucking hands to himself.

Someone sat down next to him, not touching but close by, and Jared was afraid to look up and see who it was. He wasn't sure which would be worse; Jensen or someone else.

"Hey. Jared."

It was Jensen. Jared bit his lip and turned his head enough to see Jensen's face. Jensen wasn't looking at him, and Jared took the opportunity to study his face. He looked tired and not entirely happy. Jared sighed and buried his face again, his voice coming out slightly muffled. "I didn't think you'd want to talk to me any more."

"C'mon, man." Jensen was trying, Jared could tell, but the casual tone sounded forced. "It was - we were just drunk. Right? Part of being drunk means doing stupid things."

Jared laughed softly and turned to look at Jensen again, torn between amusement and disbelief. And _so_ much relief. Jensen didn't hate him. "You telling me Chris sucked your dick when you guys were smashed?"

Jensen grinned briefly, still clearly uncomfortable. "Nah. I mean, Chris'd suck himself off sober if he could manage it, but he's not gonna touch anyone else's dick." Jensen rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "Look, I'm not going to pretend it isn't a little weird for me, but I've done stupid things when I was drunk before, and dude. You were totally and completely wasted. I figure you really aren't responsible for what you were doing."

Jared propped his chin on his knees and looked out over the grounds. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I would never have done that sober. I would never risk fucking us up."

There was a pause, then Jensen sighed. "I have to - I mean. Damn." He could see Jensen shake his head out of the corner of his eye, his mouth opening to try to ask again. Jared saved him the trouble.

"Yes." Jared's voice was calm even though his stomach was doing somersaults. "I'm gay. I wasn't going to tell you, haven't told anyone at school." He turned his head to look at Jensen again. "It's no one else's business, but I didn't tell you because I didn't want things to be weird." His lips curved without amusement. "But now things are weird anyway, and you should know." Jared stood up and brushed off the seat of his pants. He looked down at Jensen, unconsciously memorizing his face. Just in case. "I'll understand if you would rather not hang out any more. I would, of course, prefer you not tell anyone else, but I can't stop you if you do."

Jensen shook his head. "I'm not going to say anything."

"Thank you." Jared's smile was more natural, but was still small and strained. "Just - take a couple days, okay? Make sure you're going to be okay with all this before we start hanging out again. I'd rather not have it come back and bite me on the ass when I'm not expecting it."

"You don't think I can handle it." Jensen's face was unreadable. His voice wasn't angry, but it wasn't happy either.

Jared shrugged. "I think you can. I just don't know if you want to, or if you think you can."

"You don't have much faith in people, do you?" Curiosity now, and Jensen looked as if he was finally _getting_ something about Jared.

"I really don't." Jared shrugged again and tried another smile. "You learn not to trust people when they always let you down." Jared reached out, but stopped short of actually touching Jensen's hair, fingers curling into a fist before his hand dropped and he turned away.

~~~~~

Jensen watched Jared walk away and knew things weren't okay. _He_ wasn't okay, but not for the reasons Jared apparently thought. When Jared admitted he was gay, Jensen wondered if Jared wanted him _that_ way, or if the blow job had been just Jared being horny and Jensen being there. The problem was, the thought of being just another dick bothered Jensen more than the thought of Jared secretly lusting after him, and he didn't know what that meant. He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed. Alexis had been right - Chris was an asshole and Jensen really had to stop letting him goad him into stupid things. Because high school was almost over, and the more he got to know Jared - got to know a _real_ friend - the less likely it was he'd ever see Chris again after graduation.

As if thinking about him had conjured him, Chris was suddenly there, kicking Jensen's ass lightly as he stood next to where Jensen still sat. Chris had to have been watching him talk to Jared. Jensen rested his arms on his bent knees and looked up at Chris. "What will it take?"

"Huh?" Chris raised an eyebrow, clearly not following Jensen's train of thought. "What will what take?"

"What will it take for you to call the bet good? What do I have to do to have this over?"

Chris sneered down at him. "You know. The prom."

"What? Dude, he's a _guy_."

"Doesn't matter." Chris shook his head. "Don't care if you two go stag, or if you get a girl to agree to go with him, or what. But if he doesn't have a date, you don't have a date. And the two of you have to show, at the dance, in a tux."

"Fine." Jensen's voice was quiet and hard. "He'll be at the prom in a tux. You are such an asshole, Chris."

"You're the one who agreed to the bet, Jen." Chris turned and walked away, and Jensen waited until Chris was well out of earshot before he spoke, softly.

"Yeah, I know."

~~~~~

Jensen lasted two days and figured that was good - Jared had said "couple" and two was a couple. And that made Jensen think of couples of a different kind, which made his face red and his pants tight, and he resolutely shut those thoughts away before he found Jared at lunch on Wednesday. He brought deli sandwiches this time instead of pizza, setting a loaded turkey club next to Jared's hand before settling himself across from Jared. "So."

"So?" Jared's fingers hesitantly unwrapped the sandwich and tore a bit of meat free. He played with it, evidently not hungry. Jensen fought the urge to tell him to eat it. Jared looked pale, thinner than usual. Jensen wanted to _feed_ him.

"So, we've got to get you a date for prom." Jensen flashed a smile as Jared's startled eyes flew up to his.

"What? No! Jen, I'm not - dude." Jared shook his head. "No way am I going to the prom. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I don't have the money to waste on something that _stupid_."

"It's not stupid, Jared," Jensen explained patiently. "It's the penultimate dance of our senior career. It's pretty much mandatory."

Jared rolled his eyes, but he picked up the sandwich and took a bite. Jensen breathed out softly and told himself it wasn't relief even as Jared used the sandwich in his hand to point at him. "Mandatory, my ass. Lots of people don't go, because it's an archaic, outdated tradition that highlights the differences between the jerks and the rest of us."

Jensen wasn't sure which word was more unsettling coming out of Jared's mouth - ass, or jerks. He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. "Are you calling me a jerk?"

"Yes!" Jared said. "No, not _you_ you, I mean." He blew out a breath, a reluctant smile kicking up one corner of his mouth. "Sorry. But Jensen, a lot of your friends are jerks. And sometimes you are too."

"I know," Jensen smiled faintly back. "Jared," he said, then hesitated. This time it was Jensen playing with the meat from his sandwich. He didn't look at Jared as he continued, "Can we be okay now? I mean, I'm okay with things. It was just - you were drunk, and I was drunk."

Jensen looked up to see Jared's fingers massaging the bridge of his nose, a resigned look on his face. "Sure. We were drunk." He waved his hand at Jensen. "But are you okay with me, er, not liking girls. It's not going to freak you out?"

Their eyes met, and Jensen _felt_ that look shiver slowly all the way down his spine. He was definitely okay with Jared not liking girls, and the realization made him feel sick to his stomach. He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah. I'm okay with it."

It was already freaking him out. He only wished that were the way Jared meant. 

~~~~~

Jared was getting a little creeped out by how insistent Jensen was on the prom, mostly because Jared could tell Jensen wasn't happy about going either. Jensen faked enthusiasm really well, but it never reached his eyes. But he wouldn't let it drop, either.

Blowing out a breath as he pushed a hand through his hair, Jared reached for the heavy glass door of the salon. There was no way Jared was going with a brainless cheerleader, and he wasn't going to take his sister or Jensen's sister, even though he did actually like Mackenzie. He just didn't really know her. The only other girl he sort of knew was Alexis, so here he was, and if she said no, Jensen was just going to have to give up.

"Jared!" Alexis was leaning against the wall talking to the receptionist, and her face lit up with a smile when she saw who had just come through the door. She pushed away from the wall and walked forward to give him a quick hug. "What are you doing here? I mean, not that I mind, it's just - you don't need a trim yet."

He laughed down at her. "Not a trim, but I came to ask another favor. And trust me when I say I won't mind at _all_ if you say no."

That startled a laugh out her. "Usually you don't ask favors if you don't want them granted."

"Yeah, well." Jared shrugged, a sheepish smile tugging at his mouth. "Extenuating circumstances."

She patted his chest with one hand before leading him over to a couch. "So, talk to me," she said, giving him a light push to get him to sit before curling herself sideways on the couch next to him.

Jared smiled at her and shook his head. "This is so stupid," he muttered. His eyes dropped to study his hands, fingers clasped in his lap, and he sighed. "Would you go to my prom with me? I know you aren't going with Jensen."

Alexis reached up to cup Jared's face, coaxing him to turn his head and look at her. "Jared," she said, eyes searching his, "you don't want this." Her voice was flat with certainty.

He shrugged a shoulder and tried to smile. "Jensen wants me to go. I don't know why it's such a big deal, but he won't let it drop."

"And you can't tell him no." Alexis slumped back, her hand falling away from Jared's face. "Oh, Jared."

Jared's throat felt suddenly tight and he looked away from her. "Don't tell him."

Alexis knelt up on the couch and curled her arms around his neck. She pressed her cheek to his and murmured, "I'd be glad to go with you."

~~~~~

The morning of the prom brought a thunderous rainstorm. Jared wondered if it were maybe a sign, and wished that rain would cancel the damn dance. Unfortunately it was indoors, and besides, by lunchtime the rain had passed, leaving the world washed clean and bright. Jared loved the way the air smelled after a storm but even that fresh scent couldn't distract him from the curl of dread that was slowly tightening his stomach into knots.

_Don't even worry about it._ Jensen's voice murmured through his head as he shrugged into the tuxedo jacket, remembering the trouble the clerk at the rental shop had had trying to find one long enough to fit him. _I know you aren't really thrilled about this, so I'll pay for everything._

_Damn straight you will_ , Jared had said with a laugh, hiding his relief behind a smirk. He really couldn't afford it, and he really couldn't tell Jen no. Not that he was thrilled about letting Jensen cover his costs, but he had no money. And it was totally Jensen's idea. "This is a mistake," Jared murmured aloud, then he sighed and left his room, softly closing the door behind himself.

Megan had already argued with him a dozen times over his insistence on going, so tonight she simply pulled the corsage out of the fridge and handed it to him silently. "It's going to be fine," Jared told her, bending to press a kiss to her forehead. She rolled her eyes. "No, really," he promised.

"I wish I knew the girl you were taking." Megan said for the hundredth time.

"She's really nice," Jared said, also for the hundredth time.

Megan's lips fought a smile at the obviously strained patience in Jared's voice. "Get out of here," she said, waving her hand at him in mock disgust. Jared flashed her a smile and went.

~~~~~

Chris saw Jensen stroll into the room as if he owned it, Kristen looking fantastic on his arm. He paused and looked around with smug smile that Chris itched to wipe off his face, then turned back. He said something that Chris couldn't catch from this far away, but Chris could see the coaxing look on his face, then that giant freak walked in with Alexis, of all people. What the _fuck_?

Alexis was smoking hot, even if she was Jen's cousin, and she was way too old and way too cool to show up with a loser like that. Although Jared didn't look like a loser, not in that tux, not with Lex in an amazing slinky dress smiling up at him. Chris clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth in frustration, then forced himself to relax. Jared would go back to Loserville soon enough. Chris would make sure of that.

Chris waited for his chance, longer than he'd've liked, because Jen couldn't seem to leave the freak alone for ten fucking minutes. Finally, though, Jen was dancing with Kristen and Jared was smiling and waving Alexis off as she held up one finger and made her way toward the bathroom. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Chris sauntered over to where Jared was gulping at a bottle of water.

"Look at you, Padalecki. You sure clean up nice." The smile went nowhere near Chris's eyes and did nothing to disguise the sneer in his voice.

Jared swallowed the water in his mouth, bottle frozen at his lips. He finally slowly pulled the bottle away, eyes never leaving Chris's face. Like a deer in headlights. Chris liked that thought. His smile widened. "Jen sure did a number on you."

"What are you talking about?" Jared's voice wavered, just a bit. Chris circled around him.

"Jen's little makeover, of course." Chris stopped in front of Jared again, eyes locked on his face. "I didn't think he could do it, but damn if he didn't pull it off."

Jared's head swung back and forth a little in denial, but Chris could see in his eyes that he believed. Still, he said, "I don't believe you."

"C'mon, Jared! You're not stupid." Chris took a step forward, and Jared took one back. Chris laughed shortly and took another step, which Jared again matched. "You didn't think Jensen _actually_ liked you, did you? You didn't honestly believe his bullshit about just wanting to make a new friend?"

Jared blanched and took another step back. Chris followed, smile taunting now. "Aww. You really did. You bought it hook, line and sinker." Jared bumped into the wall behind him and Chris stepped forward, right in his face. Or chest, because Jared had several inches on him. It only made Chris more angry. "Wow. How stupid _are_ you?"

Jared shook his head again. "You're lying. You're a jerk, Kane, and I don't believe a word you say."

"I'm not," Chris hissed, and this time it was him shaking his head no. "Did you really think a guy like Jen would want to be friends with a loser like you? Of course not. Jensen is the student body president, and you are _no one_. We made a bet, Jen and I, that he couldn't take some stupid kid with no friends and make him cool. I really didn't think he could do it," Chris said again. 

"Shut up," Jared whispered. " _Shut up_."

Chris curled his fist in Jared's shirt and leaned up. "Did you think you could turn him gay, you giant freak? Did you think he honestly didn't laugh about how you sucked him off at my house, how you rubbed yourself off on him? You're _disgusting_ , Padalecki. You should be ashamed to ever even show your face at school again."

Jared's head was moving back and forth again, eyes huge in his face. Chris couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips, and didn't even want to try. Jared stood there for several more seconds like the total waste of space Chris knew he was, and then he shoved Chris out of his way. He didn't run out of the room, but it was a near thing, and Chris let himself laugh. Yeah, Jensen won. He'd got Padalecki here in a tux, and he'd cleaned him up good. But damn if he'd let Jen enjoy it.

"Chris, did you see where Jared went?" Alexis was looking at him like she knew something. Which was stupid. She didn't know anything, not if she'd shown up here with that freak.

"He'd had enough, I guess. He took off mere moments ago." Chris couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as he gestured at the nearest exit, and he could see anger growing on her face as she watched him.

"What did you say to him?" she said, voice quiet and furious.

"What do you care? How did Jen talk you into being the freak's date?" Chris moved closer and said, "You know he's a cocksucking loser, don't you?"

Alexis got right in Chris's face. "Jensen didn't know I was Jared's date until we picked him up. Jared is my friend, and he is more man than you'll _ever_ be."

Chris gave her a lewd smile and cupped his crotch. "Give me a chance, baby, I'll prove otherwise."

Taking a step back, away from him, Alexis put both hands up. "You are the most disgusting pig I've ever met. I can't believe Jen was ever friends with you."

"Oh, he still is. He owes me."

"He doesn't owe you jack shit. What did you say to Jared?"

Chris followed her as she backed away. "I told him about the bet."

"Oh, you son of a bitch." Alexis shoved him out of the way and took off at a dead run after Jared.

~~~~~

Jared was panting, bent double at the side of the road outside the hotel. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like his chest had collapsed in on itself and was trying to smother him. He'd known. Somewhere, deep inside, he'd known it was too good to be true but he'd ignored it. He'd ignored his common sense and all his experience with assholes like Jensen because - god. Jared huffed out a laugh that hurt his throat. Because Jensen was so pretty. Because he'd wanted to believe that for once, something good could happen, even for someone like him. Because Jensen was such a good actor and Jared had fallen head over heels for the guy he'd thought Jensen was.

"Jared!" It was Alexis, and Jared wasn't sure he could deal with her right now. He forced himself upright to face her.

"Is it true?" His voice was so raw it was almost unrecognizable. "Did you know?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him, misery and guilt written all over her face. He shook his head. "Get the hell away from me."

"Jared, please..."

Jared held up a hand and she immediately closed her mouth. "I hope you both enjoy your little victory. What is _wrong_ with you? You know what? I don't care." Jared dropped his hand and stepped back. "Just stay away from me. And tell your boyfriend to keep the hell away from me too."

"He's my cousin. Jared..."

"I don't care." Jared gave her another long look filled with loathing before he turned and walked away. He had really liked her. Really liked Jensen. _Really_ liked Jensen. He didn't think he could bear to see either one of them ever again.

~~~~~

Alexis watched Jared walk away. He moved as though everything hurt, and she hurt for him. "God dammit," she muttered. Running a hand over her hair, she turned to go back inside. Jensen was the only one who could fix this, if it could be fixed at all, and he needed to know how completely this whole mess had blown up in his face.

She stalked back into the ballroom and saw Chris with Jensen, the two of them chatting as if nothing were wrong. It made her so angry her vision actually hazed red, and she stepped up and shoved Chris away from Jensen. "I hope you're happy. God, you're such a pathetic little worm."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Chris insisted, although the sheer triumph on his face said clearly he knew otherwise.

"What happened?" Alexis could hear the dread in Jensen's voice. "Where's Jared?"

"He left." Alexis's eyes didn't leave Chris's face. "Chris told him about the bet."

Alexis felt the rush of air as Jensen moved past her to shove Chris. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

"What's the matter, Jen? Didn't want your little boyfriend to know?" Chris leaned into Jensen's face. ""I don't see why you care anyway. Guy's a fucking _fag_."

"So what?" Jensen was growling in Chris's face. "What do you care? Does it threaten you to know there's a hot guy out there who likes guys?"

"Hot guy?" Chris sneered. "What, are you packin' fudge now too?"

"You did not just say that," Alexis said.

Chris smirked at her. "You siding with the fairy?"

Alexis had had enough. Grabbing Chris's shoulder, she turned him toward her as she swung her fist with enough force that she was almost sure she broke his nose. It certainly bled enough. She watched with satisfaction as Chris howled, both hands pressed to his face, blood oozing through his fingers. "Yes," she said calmly. "I'm siding with the fairy."

~~~~~

Jensen knew he owed Jared an apology and an explanation, knew it well before Alexis first told him. She didn't need to keep telling him all weekend, either. The gnawing feeling in his stomach was doing it for her. He refused to call it fear, but he wasn't at all sure what else it could be, and it grew steadily all weekend, spiking in strength every time Jensen tried to call Jared and got only his voice mail. Jensen refused to leave a message. He owed Jared enough to make the effort of doing this in person, or at least in real time. But how was he supposed to do the right thing when he couldn't even get Jared to answer his damn phone?

"Serves you right," Mackenzie mocked. Jensen ignored her even though he really _really_ wanted to throw his phone at her. "Jared's too smart to be _your_ friend. Especially since that would mean hanging out with Chris too. Chris is an ass."

"Shut up, Kenzie," Jensen finally growled. "You don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"I've met Chris," Mackenzie said indignantly. "I know he's an ass."

"No, just - shut up about Jared." Jensen wiped a hand over his face. "Leave me alone."

Mackenzie studied Jensen thoughtfully for several seconds, then her eyes widened. "You really like Jared."

"Kenzie, come _on_."

"No. You really _really_ like him." Mackenzie came fully into the room and sat down on the couch next to Jensen. "I'm sorry, Jen, I thought it was just this stupid thing with Chris."

Jensen slouched into the couch in defeat. "It was, it's just - he's a nice guy. He's fun, you know? I feel, I don't know. _Better_ when I'm with him." He shot Mackenzie a look. "And if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it and you'll live to regret it."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Don't ruin this glimpse of maturity, Jensen. I'm enjoying seeing what you'll be like if you ever grow up."

Jensen reached up to lightly smack the back of her head, but he couldn't help the smile. She smacked him back and grinned, but both their smiles faded and Jensen sighed. "I just want to apologize to him. Explain what really happened. But he won't answer his phone."

"Maybe you should lay off awhile, Jen. Give him a chance to regroup, you know?"

"Do you even know what happened?" Jensen turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised. She squirmed.

"Not exactly. I heard Lex yelling at you, though. Jared was a bet, and Chris called him a fag?"

Now it was Jensen's turn to squirm. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Chris bet me I couldn't make a loser like Jared cool. But then I actually got to know Jared, and he's totally not a loser. Yeah, he can't afford the clothes or the car or any of that other crap, but that so completely doesn't matter. And then..." Jensen's voice trailed off as he remembered Jared's mouth on his dick. His breath hitched and he forced the image away. Just because Jared was gay didn't mean Jensen was. He ignored the heat that spread through him. "Jared told me he was gay and I have no idea how Chris found out, but when he called Jared a fag Lex totally decked him. Broke his nose."

Mackenzie covered her mouth with both hands as she began giggling. Jensen's mouth curved in a reluctant smile. "Yeah, I know. And he totally deserved it."

"He's always deserved it, Jen." Mackenzie laughed again, harder. "Lex is awesome."

"Yeah, she is." Jensen sighed again. "But now Jared thinks I never liked him and he won't answer his damn phone."

Mackenzie curved a hand over Jensen's shoulder, squeezing in comfort. "He'll be at school Monday, right? Talk to him then."

Jensen looked down at the phone in his hand. "I guess I'll have to."

~~~~~

Jared wouldn't look at him during class and must have known a secret passage through the halls, because Jensen couldn't find him between classes, either. When Jared wasn't in the cafeteria at lunchtime, Jensen began to swear under his breath.

"What's the matter, Jenny, lose your boyfriend?"

Jensen turned to see Chris watching him smugly, although the effect was ruined by two black eyes and the splint on his nose. Jensen couldn't help the smug grin, which only widened when he saw how angry it made Chris. "You really never learn, do you? It wasn't enough for Lex to break your nose?"

"It's not broken," Chris muttered, fingers going up to gingerly poke at the splint.

"Right." Jensen rolled his eyes as he turned away, still searching for Jared. "Fuck off, Chris. Go find someone else who still buys your bullshit."

"You're no one without me," Chris hissed, stepping forward. "You'll regret this."

"Dude." Jensen turned back to give Chris a disgusted look. "You did not just say that." When Chris didn't seem to have anything else to say, Jensen raised an eyebrow. Somehow, he wasn't surprised. But then he saw a flash of shaggy hair going out to the same patio where Jared had officially come out to him such a short time before, and Jensen left Chris behind without a second glance. He had to talk to Jared.

Jensen was afraid Jared had vanished again, or that it hadn't been Jared after all, but just as Jensen was about to give up and go back inside, he saw Jared on the other side of the soccer field, climbing into the bleachers. He stumbled as he turned, forcing himself not to run, knees not at all weak. He was just glad to see Jared, was all. He slowed as he drew closer. Jared had to have seen him coming. Had to, but he wasn't reacting, wasn't looking up from his book with a smile and joke or even with that strained patience he got when Jensen was going on about what shirts Jared should buy. Jensen slowed down even more, finally coming to a halt a few feet away. "Jared, hey."

A muscle twitched in Jared's jaw, but that was it - still no smile, and Jared wouldn't even look at him. "What do you want, Jensen?"

Jensen shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. A hundred answers, everything from a smart ass remark to begging, ran through his head. He wondered briefly, automatically, which approach would work best, and then he sighed. "I want to apologize."

Jared coughed out a sharp almost-laugh. "Really. How big of you."

Wincing at the dry sarcasm, Jensen forced himself to step forward, then again. "I'm sorry, Jared. I'm sorry that Chris is an ass, that he dumped all that on you at the dance -"

"Wait, what?" Jared looked at him finally, and Jensen almost wished he hadn't. Jared's face was incredulous and his eyes were so bitter. "Let me get this straight. You're sorry Chris told on you. You're sorry I _found out_."

"Well, yeah," Jensen said. He wanted to be relieved that Jared understood, but somehow this wasn't going the way he'd expected it to. "Chris should never have done that to you."

"Wow." Jared shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Right. Sure, Jensen, whatever. You're right. Chris shouldn't have said all that. Are you done now?"

This really wasn't going well, but Jensen didn't know why. Jared was supposed to _forgive_ him, smile and be his friend again. Right? "I, er, no?"

"No?" Jared's eyebrow rose and he stared at Jensen, waiting.

"Clearly no," Jensen said awkwardly, "but, Jay, I don't know what you want."

Jensen could _see_ the wall go up between them as all expression drained out of Jared's face, leaving it blank, his eyes empty. "You never did. But hey," and now Jared smiled, and Jensen wished he wouldn't, because after the wide easy grins he was used to, this smile was actually painful. "I got a great haircut and some fantastic fashion tips out of the deal. So I suppose we're even."

"Even? Jay, c'mon."

Jared stood up and shut his book. "Only my friends call me Jay," he said quietly. "Leave me alone, Jensen." And then he walked back the way they'd come, leaving Jensen staring after him open-mouthed. Jared never looked back.

~~~~~

Jensen made it through almost two miserable weeks before he finally caved and showed up at the salon on a Thursday night. Lex was giving someone a perm, so Jensen watched until the woman's hair was all rolled and completely soaked in a truly noxious smelling solution before he approached and caught Lex's eye. "Jen!"

"Hey." Jensen tried a smile but it quickly collapsed. "Got a minute?"

"Hang on," she said, quickly covering the woman's curlers in a plastic cap. She got the woman settled under a dryer and then pulled Jensen into a hug, hands held at an awkward angle to keep from getting the solution still on her fingers on Jensen. "You look like you haven't slept all week!"

Jensen clung to her slim form, soaking up the unquestioning comfort. "I don't think I have."

Alexis pulled back to look into Jensen's eyes. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, suddenly embarrassed. "It's stupid."

"C'mon, Jen," Lex said, "you wouldn't have come down here if you hadn't wanted to talk."

Pulling away, Jensen rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "Jared still won't talk to me," he muttered inaudibly.

"What?" Alexis wiped the perm solution off her fingers so she could grab Jensen's arm. "Don't mumble at me, Jensen, it won't help."

"Fine." He glared at her, as if this whole mess were her fault. "Jared won't talk to me. I apologized and everything, and he won't even look at me." The glare faded and the misery came back. "I miss him, Lex."

Alexis sighed. "He wouldn't accept your apology? That doesn't sound like Jared."

"Oh, like you know him so well." Jensen scrubbed both hands roughly over his face. "No, he didn't. In fact, it only made things worse. I could totally see him shut down, you know? He shut me out."

"What did he say?" Alexis rested a hand on Jensen's back and coaxed him over to her chair, her fingers lightly rubbing.

"He said I never knew what he wanted." Jensen slumped down in the chair. "He said we're even."

Alexis folded her arms and studied him until he squirmed, then said slowly, "What did you say?"

"I said I was sorry!" Jensen said. "I said Chris shouldn't have said that stuff to him."

"Oh, you did not." Alexis stared at Jensen incredulously. "Please tell me you apologized for making the damn bet in the first place. Tell me you didn't just apologize for getting found out." Jensen looked away and slowly turned red, and Alexis screamed in frustration. " _Jensen!_ You are the dumbest shit I've ever met." She smacked the back of his head, hard, then grabbed him by both arms and shook him. "You _moron_. I cannot believe we're actually related. You apologized for getting caught, Jen. Getting caught implies you did something wrong. If you do something wrong, you don't apologize for being found out, you apologize for doing something _wrong_. Oh, my fucking _god_."

Jensen leaned in to glare right in her face. "Okay, I fucked up! I _get_ that. But how do I fix it, Lex? He won't even talk to me. How can I apologize for the bet, for being stupid, for not standing up for him, for not realizing how much he... " Jensen trailed off, the blood draining from his face. "Means," he finished in a whisper. His eyes flew up to meet hers. "Lexi, I think I love him." 

Alexis let go of Jensen's arms and threw her hands up. "Oh, hallelujah. He has a brain after all."

"That's not helpful, Lex." Jensen was still reeling, but god. It made perfect sense. He was in love with Jared. That was why it took only a shy smile to make him feel on top of the world, why he just felt _right_ when they were together. Why he couldn't sleep, and wasn't hungry even though he felt empty to the core, all because Jared hated him now.

"Actually, it is." She laughed softly. "Not the sarcasm, maybe, but Jen," she said, eyebrow rising, "how could you possibly make things right when you didn't even know how you felt?"

He slouched even lower in the chair and buried his face in both hands. "What am I going to do?"

Alexis moved to stand behind him, bending to press a kiss to the top of his head. She slid her arms around his chest from behind. "You need to talk to him, Jen. In person, so he can't hang up or refuse to answer or delete the email. And this time, apologize for the right thing, you idiot."

"What if he won't forgive me, Lex?"

She sighed. "That's a possibility. You really hurt him, Jen. But I think that if you can convince him you're really sorry, and if you tell him how you feel, he'll forgive you."

Jensen's heart stopped and he couldn't breathe for several seconds as he thought about saying _I love you_ to another _guy_. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He opened his mouth to tell Lex she was out of her mind, and then an image of Jared jumped into his mind, followed quickly by another and another. Jared laughing with him, laughing _at_ him. Playing Madden, eating pizza, refusing to buy those ludicrous shoes Jensen had jokingly insisted he needed. Drunk, calling Jen his best friend. On his knees with his mouth stretched wide to suck Jensen in. The incredulous pain in his eyes at Jensen's stupid apology. 

Dropping a hand from his face to his chest, Jensen rubbed absently at the ache in his heart. Maybe he could get away with only saying it once, but Jared needed to know. Jared needed to never look like that again, not if Jensen had anything to say about it. 

 

~~~~~

 

One week left. Jared only had to avoid Jensen for one more week, and then school was over and he could go to college and put this entire disaster behind him. So what if he felt like he was dying, like he'd never love anyone else again? He'd get over it. Right? It was just some stupid high school crush, and if he never trusted a pretty guy again, well. No one could blame him.

Jared sighed and tried once again to focus on his textbook. Final on Monday, and he really wasn't ready. But he could do this. Megan was at the mall and their dad was at work, so the house was quiet. He read another two paragraphs and almost cheered when the doorbell rang, because he had an excuse to get up and get away from chemical compositions that he would never, ever use again.

And then he answered the door and wished he'd stuck with chemistry. "What do you want, Jensen?"

Jensen shifted his weight from one foot to the other, as if he were nervous. And he looked like hell. Jared couldn't stop himself from staring, eyes moving restlessly over a pale face, noting the dark circles under tired eyes. Dammit, it wasn't fair. The lack of color in his face brought out the freckles sprinkled across Jensen's nose and made the green of his eyes more intense. Jared watched Jensen's mouth open and almost missed the words coming out. "I want to apologize."

"We've done that already," Jared said. "Thanks so much, have a nice life." He started to shut the door, but Jensen stepped up and grabbed the door. Suddenly he was too close, and Jared could smell the faint trace of expensive cologne. He wanted to bury his nose in Jensen's neck and just breathe in.

"Jared, please," Jensen said. His voice was low and intense, eyes focused almost desperately on Jared's face. "Please, just hear me out. If you still want me to go after, I will. I swear I'll never bother you again, I just have to explain."

Jared chewed at his lip as he considered. He couldn't tell if Jensen was really sincere. He looked sincere, but he'd looked sincere when he said he just wanted to be friends, too. Finally he sighed. "How can I possibly ever believe you again, Jensen?"

Jensen shrugged slightly. "I don't know," he admitted softly. "I don't think I'd believe me either. But I promise, Jared, I _swear_ \- no more lies."

"Promising me no more lies when I already don't trust you doesn't really help," Jared said, but he gave in and stepped back so Jensen could come inside. They walked silently into the living room, where Jared dropped into the recliner, leaving the couch for Jensen.

Sitting on the edge of the cushion, Jensen rested his elbows on his knees and stared at his hands. "I'm sorry, Jared," he finally said.

"You said that before."

"I know." Jensen finally looked up, and Jared was shocked at the pain in Jensen's eyes. He laced his fingers tightly together against the urge to reach out, to make that look go away. Jensen didn't hold his gaze for long, though. Huffing out a soft laugh, he looked away. "I fucked up, Jay. _Jared_." A faint grimace crossed his face as he corrected himself, and Jared winced as he remembered telling Jensen only his friends called him Jay. "I shouldn't have made that bet with Chris. I shouldn't have lied to you. I shouldn't have used you like that."

"Why did you?" Jared's voice was rough.

Jensen shook his head. "Because I was an ass. I didn't stop to consider that you were a person with feelings. You were just one of those _other_ kids, you know? Someone I could make cool and prove my power over the student body. God. I can't believe I actually thought that."

Jared couldn't help the faint smile that caught one corner of his mouth. "You really were an ass, Jen," he agreed. The smile quickly faded, gone before Jensen looked back at him again. "You made me think you really liked me," Jared said. "You made me think we were friends."

"See, that's the thing," Jensen said. He leaned forward a little. "It started as a bet, Jared, but then I got to know you. I know it sounds stupid, but it's true."

"Jensen..."

"No, really." Jensen reached out, hand hesitating over Jared's clasped hands for several seconds before he deliberately put his hand on Jared's. Jared sucked in a breath, eyes flying up to meet Jensen's. "I've missed you so much, Jay," he whispered. "At first it was just - we really were friends. I missed hanging out with you. But it was like, when you walked away from me you took the best part of me with you."

Jared could feel his mouth drop open as dark red color flooded Jensen's face. "Dude, did you just - "

"God, don't make me say that again." Jensen pulled his hand back and covered his face with it. "I have to tell you this, but there is no way in hell I'm repeating it. Or looking at you." Jared choked back a laugh as Jensen continued, "I love you, Jared. I don't know how it happened or why, or what I'm going to do about it or what it means, but there you go. And I'm so sorry I hurt you, but I can't be truly sorry about the bet, because otherwise I would never have bothered to get to know you."

" _Jensen_ ," Jared whispered. He moved from the chair to sit next to Jensen on the couch, frantically reminding himself over and over that _I love you_ and _I'm in love with you_ were two very different things. Still, he settled himself at Jensen's side and rested one hand on his back. 

Jensen looked up at Jared. His eyes were red, and Jared could see oceans of regret there. "Yeah, I won the stupid bet, but it cost me my best friend, and god, Jared. I'm so sorry."

With a sigh, Jared pulled Jensen into a hug, holding him close while Jensen's fingers dug into the muscle of his back. There really had never been a question of Jared's forgiveness - he still couldn't say no to Jensen. "I know you are, Jen. I am too."

"Please, Jared," Jensen said roughly, and Jared realized Jensen thought _I am too_ meant something bad. Jared hugged him more tightly.

"You're forgiven, Jen." Jared pulled back just enough to smile wryly at Jensen. "But it might take a little while for me to trust you again."

Jensen reached up to cup Jared's face in one hand. "Okay, okay. That's fair. Yeah. But Jared, can we try the dating thing anyway? Please? I don't - damn." Jensen pulled free and stood, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know how this gay thing works. I just... I want to try."

Jared wasn't sure he was hearing correctly through the roaring in his ears. "I'm sorry, did you just say 'this gay thing'? You want to try to be gay?"

"No! I want to try dating. Unless - " Jensen stopped pacing and stared at Jared. "You don't want to. You really were just drunk, and I've just made a total ass of myself."

A slow smile spread over Jared's face. "You've always been an ass, Jen." He stood and walked to where Jensen stood, his fingers reaching to curl around Jensen's strong biceps. "I want to," Jared murmured. He bent and nuzzled Jensen's nose with his own. "Yeah, I was really drunk, but that only meant I couldn't stop myself from touching you the way I'd been dreaming of doing for weeks. It didn't mean that I was just horny and wanted a random cock in my mouth."

"Oh, thank _god_ ," Jensen said. He tilted his head so he could press his mouth to Jared's, and Jared swallowed a moan, opened his mouth, and kissed Jensen back.

Eventually, when Jared had to either breathe or pass out, he broke the kiss and gulped in air, feeling ridiculously pleased at the honest-to-god whimpering sounds Jensen was making. Neither one of them could stop petting the other, hands roving over backs and hips and arms. When Jared's hands drifted over Jensen's ass, however, he felt Jensen tense up, just a little, and couldn't resist the urge to tease. He grinned. "So, Jen," he breathed, right into Jensen's ear, hands rubbing his ass, "no more bets. Right? Unless it's your gorgeous butt on the line." 

Jensen was really tense now, and he pulled away from Jared just a little. "Yeah, about that, Jay..."

Jared pulled him close again. He knew Jensen wasn't quite ready for actual sex yet, wasn't honestly sure he was either. They'd get there eventually, but Jared was definitely going to have fun with Jen between now and then. He was so cute when he was flustered. Jared laughed softly and deliberately squeezed Jensen's ass. "Don't worry, Jen. I'll make sure I win."


End file.
